No Regrets
by springrain28
Summary: Now he's ready. Ready to protect her with all of his life. This was a chance he couldn't let go.


**No Regrets**

At the Vongola mansion, there held a grand party for the engagement of the tenth generation boss of the Vongola. It was a grand night indeed. Guests from different families came. And as the couple danced in the middle of the crowd, everybody stopped and appreciated the two. They were so happy together.

The boss was really eye catching, with his slick black suit, as well his fiancé who was wearing a green gown that harnesses her slim figure that matches her long hair that was the color of sky when the sun sets.

Everyone was enjoying the party. But there was this one girl...no, woman that was watching behind the lines. A brunette was somehow feeling down but she can't say that she's not happy for them. They're her best friend and former love after all. She already congratulated them with her most sincere smile.

Don't worry, she already got over her undying love for Tsuna. She thought that it was really childish and she was young when that happened. And now, she understood it all. Now that she's no longer in a relationship. Her heart still aches, though. The person she was with was the same person that was entering the room with a woman on his arms.

A man with blonde hair, dressed in a black long sleeve, with a white vest on top and his with his favorite furred coat hanging from his shoulders, came in with a lady at hand. As he entered the room, everybody welcomed him even the Vongola boss. Of course, he is his brother-like figure. Women from different breed came crashing into his attention. The woman in the corner sighed. She can't really blame them.

He is very handsome. She always admitted that fact to him when they were together, though he just laughs it off. She seems a bit uncomfortable with this atmosphere around her. Thanks to a certain skylark that influenced her to hate crowds. She turned her back on them and went to the room's balcony.

'Maybe, it'll clear my mind a bit.' she thought. She didn't notice that there was a set of eyes that was watching her every move.

She sighed for the nth time now. Somehow, drinking a glass of wine under the starry night sky made her feel comfortable.

"So, this is where you are. You and Kyoya do have some similarities, neh?" she jumped to the voice that spoke. That warm voice that greeted her everytime they see each other. She turned to meet his eyes and smiled.

"What are you implying, Dino-san?"

"Haha…I'm implying nothing. I guess it's the reason why I'm so attached to you two." He joined her at the edge of the balcony's stone railings. He rests his arm while Haru gave him a knowing look.

"So what brings you out here? Hiding from your admirers?" Haru giggled at the question when she saw him blush a little.

"Maa…you can say that. And as well I wanted to keep you company. I saw that you were alone in a corner. Then, you went here. Me, being curious, followed you here." He answered. She nodded as her response. There was an awkward silence.

'Okay, this getting uncomfortable. I have to think of something, fast' Dino thought but when he's about to speak, she cut him off.

"So is she it?" she said without looking at him.

"Eh?" he looked at her questioningly. She was staring out at the horizon like it was the beautiful thing in the world.

"I mean, is she it? The one you were with. Your new one? Is she, now, my replacement?" she pointed the woman who was chatting with the others.

"Oh, that. Well, I guess so. But what replacem-" He stared out at the person.

"She looks okay. I was really surprised, though. That a woman like her will be your type." she can see what that woman was like. One word was in her head. A Bratinella. "So, what is she like?" Dino described her to Haru and all Haru can say were 'Really','No way', and 'I don't believe you.' He laughed at her expressions. She was really cute when she's like this but he can't say that out loud. Now, that they have broken up. He thought that it'll be awkward if he said that.

She looked at him deep in thought. 'How did they end up like this? Did I made a mistake or..'

"You've really changed." The words that were supposedly should stay up on her mind came out of her mouth. But she didn't care much. Dino look at her with a sober look on his face. He noticed that he's suppressing his feelings when they were apart.

"Haru…Did you ever regret eve being with me? Or us breaking up?" there was a long pause between his sentence. Haru gave it a thought.

"Somehow, I didn't regret anything. I know it's rude of me but that's the truth." Haru's features softened when she said those words.

"Is..that so?" he said, a bit sad.

"Now that I think about it, there were no wasted moments when we were together. So I never regretted anything." She quite right, actually. The tears, the laughter and the happiness they shared. It was never a waste of time. They were memories that she should keep in her mind and I her heart.

Dino kept quiet. Haru took notice of this so she continued their conversation. "So here it is. It seems that you found what you're looking for." He just looked at her curiously.

"You must think that at last, you found your long awaited partner. I wonder if it'll happen to me, too. But I doubt it." She can't lie to herself. She still has this lingering feelings for the Bronco. That's why she's saying these stupid things.

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to you and Tsuna-san. You found love." She smiled but with teary eyes. She's still repressing these feelings like he does but she doesn't know.

Dino thought about why they broke up. They broke up with something so trivial. He doesn't want her in danger because of his status in life. He wanted to be selfish, just this once. Now that he found _it_ with her. But he can never risk her life because of his selfishness so he let her go. She understood yet it broke her heart. It's been 2 years, since. But it felt like forever for Dino. And now he's ready. Ready to protect her with all of his life. This was a chance he couldn't let go. That before this, he may never see her again.

But Haru turned her heels to leave the balcony while Dino was deep in thought.

"Dino-san, I'm going back." She looked at him with worry.

"Dino-san, if I may say so now, I really don't have regrets of our past. So please don't be like this. It was no waste, believe me." She said. Dino's sad expression turned to look at her and grab her wrist then he snapped…..

"Then, would you believe me if I said I still love you? That all of what you saw and heard today was all a lie?" he locked her in a tight embrace and lucky for him she didn't protest.

His lips crashed onto hers. Haru was really surprised. She didn't know. She never knew. They still have that spark like when they're together. She let her tears flow through the heartwarming kiss. They broke the kiss when they desperately needed air.

"I missed you, Haru."

"I missed you, too, Dino-san."

She was right. Those times when they were together, it was never a waste. She never regretted them. At all.

**A/N: **Inspired by a song again. It's quite relaxing to write while listening to calming music.

If you're confused about something here's some explanation.

Dino told Haru that the woman he was with was just someone he helped on the way. It seems the woman got carried away and said that he was her escort for the night. Haru sighed. 'Thought so'

Dino said that he was joking that the woman was his new lover. Haru was furious and left him. Leaving him tripping on himself to follow her. Dino + w/o his subordinates= EPIC FAIL

Haha….thanks for reading :D


End file.
